


Message Sent

by JohnnycakeWheatson, Sherloaf Holmes (VioletCalabash)



Series: Message Settings [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Texting, The Whale Mug - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnycakeWheatson/pseuds/JohnnycakeWheatson, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletCalabash/pseuds/Sherloaf%20Holmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All in a day's banter...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Message Sent

_From: Sherlock Holmes_  
 _To: John Watson_  
You like legitimate reasons when I don’t sleep: it’s the 9-hour mark on my iocane experiment in the fridge. Also, we’re out of milk. Again.  
  
SH  
 _Received 28 Jan 2.18_  
  
  
  
 _From: John Watson_  
 _To: Sherlock Holmes_  
Iocane. Of course. Nothing else has been contaminated by that experiment, I hope.  
  
JW  
 _Received 28 Jan 11.42_  
  
  
  
 _From: Sherlock Holmes_  
 _To: John Watson_  
That’s what hydrochloric acid is for.  
  
SH  
 _Received 28 Jan 11.44_  
  
  
  
 _From: John Watson_  
 _To: Sherlock Holmes_  
Right, Silly me. Make sure you clean it up; I’ll get the milk.  
  
JW  
 _Received 28 Jan 11.48_  


[unsent]

_Thank you._   
  
_SH_

  
  
_To: Sherlock Holmes_  
 _From: John Watson_  
Is all the food safe for human consumption?  
  
JW  
 _Received 28 Jan 12.07_  
  
  
 _To: John Watson_  
 _From: Sherlock Holmes_  
I wouldn’t trust the risotto.  
  
SH  
 _Received 28 Jan 12.08_  
  
  
 _To: Sherlock Holmes_  
 _From: John Watson_  
Damn. Shame.  
  
JW  
 _Received 28 Jan 12.10_  
  
  
 _To: John Watson_  
 _From: Sherlock Holmes_  
Remember when we have leftovers next time.  
  
SH  
 _Received 28 Jan 12.11_  
  
  
 _To: John Watson_  
 _From: Sherlock Holmes_  
I hope you weren’t too attached to the whale mug.  
  
SH  
 _Received 28 Jan 12.47_  
  
  
 _To: Sherlock Holmes_  
 _From: John Watson_  
I’ve practically given up on attachment at this point.  
  
JW  
 _Received28 Jan 12.48_  
  
  
 _To: John Watson_  
 _From: Sherlock Holmes_  
Good. It’s a disadvantage.  
  
SH  
 _Received 28 Jan 12.49_  
  
  
 _To: John Watson_  
 _From: Sherlock Holmes_  
Whale mug may be salvageable.  
  
SH  
 _Received 28 Jan 15.40_  
  
  
 _To: Sherlock Holmes_  
 _From: John Watson_  
Don’t hurt yourself.  
  
JW  
 _Received 28 Jan 15.47_  
  
  
 _To: John Watson_  
 _From: Sherlock Holmes_  
Whale mug sterile, but odd shade of blue. Stained when corn starch spilled into my iodine. May want to pick up more at Tesco.  
  
SH  
 _Received 28 Jan 16.08_  
  
  
 _To: John Watson_  
 _From: Sherlock Holmes_  
Wait at least two hours before taking shower. Should tell Mrs. Hudson, too.  
  
SH  
 _Received 28 Jan 17.55_  
  
  
 _To: Sherlock Holmes_  
 _From: John Watson_  
Having an uneventful day, are you?  
  
JW  
 _Received 28 Jan 17.56_  
  
  
 _To: John Watson_  
 _From: Sherlock Holmes_  
Got caught up thinking while taking mine. Skin turned alarming shade of pink. Hot water’s gone. What are you implying, John?  
  
SH  
 _Received 28 Jan 17.58_  
  
  
 _To: Sherlock Holmes_  
 _From: John Watson_  
Not implying anything. Might want to limit your time showering. Damage your skin, washing away layers like that.  
  
JW  
 _Received 28 Jan 18.03_  
  
  
 _To: John Watson_  
 _From: Sherlock Holmes_  
Why does that matter?  
  
SH  
 _Received 28 Jan 18.05_  
  
  
 _To: Sherlock Holmes_  
 _From: John Watson_  
No reason to find additional bad habits.  
  
JW  
 _Received 28 Jan 18.09_  
  
  
 _To: John Watson_  
 _From: Sherlock Holmes_  
Not a habit. I was thinking.  
  
SH  
 _Received 28 Jan 18.10_  
  
  
 _To: Sherlock Holmes_  
 _From: John Watson_  
You can think just as well in dry places.  
  
JW  
 _Received 28 Jan 18.12_  
  
  
 _To: John Watson_  
 _From: Sherlock Holmes_  
I can’t just turn my brain off.  
  
SH  
 _Received 28 Jan 18.14_  
  
  
 _To: Sherlock Holmes_  
 _From: John Watson_  
I know. We’ll get something for your skin. It’s not going to be very comfortable, drying out and all. What had you so deep in thought?  
  
JW  
 _Received 28 Jan 18.15_  


[unsent]

_You._   
  
_SH_

  
  
_To: John Watson_  
 _From: Sherlock Holmes_  
Not important.  
  
SH  
 _Received 28 Jan 18.21_  
  
  
  
 _To: Sherlock Holmes_  
 _From: John Watson_  
Of course not. Just important enough to stand around using all the hot water, definitely not worth explaining to anyone else.  
  
  
JW  
 _Received 28 Jan 18.23_  
  
  
 _Sunday, 29 Jan 0.45_  
 ** _System Message_**  
 _Inbox [24]_  
 _Sentbox [19]_  
 _Drafts [25]_  
  
  
 _Sunday, 29 Jan 1.27_  
 ** _System Message_**  
 _Inbox [24]_  
 _Sentbox [45]_  
 _Drafts_

**Author's Note:**

> The second part in what will probably be a three or four part series, Message Settings.  
> These are literally just texts Johnnycake and I sent back and forth. All I did was tweak the timestamps a little.


End file.
